Cross the Way
by bryskibroni
Summary: When Hermione has a craving for a midnight snack, what could she possibly run into outside her apartment? / non magic AU, post Hogwarts & lots of character background warping / Ministry workers Dramione
1. hallway

Hermione was a grown woman; she could 100% make sure she bought all her groceries at the correct time and in the right amounts.

Which is why she currently was rummaging through her cupboards looking for anything other than salad dressing, a jar of pickle juice (the pickles having long been eaten), salt and pepper, a container of cinnamon, and the smallest package of biscuits to ever exist in all of Britain.

So maybe she hadn't quite caught up on all the grocery shopping just yet.

She leaned against the kitchen counter and sighed loudly; her stomach rumbling its disappointment all the way to her toes. Her eyes darted to the clock next to the fridge. **1:30 AM.** She raised a hand to rub at her weary face. She had stayed up a little too late tonight trying to finish a project due next Wednesday for her department's unveiling. It was Saturday now technically but the stress of the project flooded her brain as she wanted everything to go perfectly. She did work for the Ministry, for Gods sake. Someone had to keep it all together.

She didn't want to order food at this moment. First off, nothing would be open and secondly, it would take too long to be delivered. She ran through all the options in her head as she tapped her fingers on the countertop.

That's right! Down her street one block and then up Waylan Crossing, there was a 24 hour store.

Hermione made up her mind then. To the store she goes, because there was no way in hell her stomach would let her go to bed feeling this empty.

She went back into her bedroom and grabbed her wallet from the bedside table, slipped off her keys from where they hung on their designated hook, and glanced in her mirror. The glance had her pausing to look back. Surely no one she knew would be out at this hour, right? There was no reason why she couldn't go out in her pajamas and bedhead. With one last furitive glance at her hair, she shrugged and started towards her front door. . .

. . .and almost tripped over the lanky legs of her coworker and neighbor, who lay sprawled out in the hallway, as she exited her flat.

"Malfoy? What the bloody-" As the blonde groaned and grunted his way back to life, Hermione tried her best to flatten out the curls she knew were sticking every which way. Of course she had to run into him, of all people, looking like this!

He was sitting up now, eyes squinted tightly in her direction and hand massaging the back of his neck loosely.

"What are you doing, Granger?" She blinked, mouth agape and fingers pointing half heartedly at him.

"What am-what am I doing? Malfoy, I-but you, hold on. Did you just ask me what I'm doing when you're the one laying in the middle of the hallway?" His mouth opened but then quickly shut as he tried to refocus himself.

"Right. Okay. Yes. I am. I am laying in the hallway."

"Uh, could I ask why?" The two stared at each other as a moment passed in silence. Then, Draco stood slowly and leaned back against the wall next to his door.

"Pansy's spending the night," he said, pinching at the bridge of his nose and scrunching his eyes shut for just a second.

"Right." She turned to face the lift before looking back at him. "So, uh, what's that got to do with you laying in the hallway?"

"Well, I was trying to sleep."

"In the middle of the hallway."

"Yes, in the middle of the-Granger, for Gods sake, you're a semi-intelligent woman, put it together yourself!" He threw his hands in the air before crossing them tightly across his chest. She then noticed his own appearance and tried to catch the giggle in her throat before it slipped out.

He looked, well, ridiculous, honestly. She never knew he owned a shirt from New York, and most definitely not one that had the Empire State Building on it with the saying, _'Become King Kong and conquer me'_. His sweatpants were much too baggy for his slim hips and he had the ties knotted permanently in order to keep them in place. A hand ran through his hair and she recognized the disheveled mess as one of sleeplessness; matching her own raggedy updo.

"I'm sorry, is something funny to you?" Draco drawled out as his temper rose. When Hermione gently nodded and then burst out in laughter, his cheeks flushed. "Well, what the bloody hell is it?"

"I just, I've never-" Another fit of laughter bubbled from her lips as she clutched her chest. "You always wear crisp, clean-cut suits to work. This is-well, I, wow." She paused, with one more giggle breaching her clamped lips. The softest grin was alit on her face and Draco watched her carefully, still not quite understanding. "You're wearing a shirt from America with a naughty innuendo on it, pants that don't fit, your hair is an absolute mess, and you're sleeping in the hallway instead of your flat!"

"That's not my bloody fault now, is it? And don't even start with how I look right now because you cannot be one to judge." He let his eyes do a sweep of her own nighttime apparel and she blushed under his gaze. "C'mere!" He swung his head in the direction of his door and went to open it quietly. She moved to stand by him as the door slowly creaked open. Not a second later, did she finally hear the loud moaning of Draco's flatmate, Blaise, and his fiancee. Her face twisted in disgust and, pleased by her reaction, Draco closed the door.

"Okay, I understand now. That was disgusting."

"You're telling me! I can't stand it," he bemoaned before dropping back down to sit on the floor. He caught his head from banging back against the wall as he slumped. "Leave me to sleep on the floor like a dog, Granger. I'm exhausted."

She wrung her hands together as she thought. Draco had closed his eyes, head tilted against his left shoulder and hands settled loosely in his lap. He looked _ridiculous_. . .but, also quite pathetic. Knowing that he had work tomorrow, since he was working with their boss to head the event for Wednesday, only made her feel a little more pity than she should've given her own current situation.

But, she also understood that flatmates-especially those in relationships-could be terrible at times, even when you're the best of friends. She'd had her fair share of hearing Ginny having a go with Harry in the wee hours of the night.

Now that she thought about it, Ginny was actually spending the night at Harry's for once. Surely she wouldn't mind if Draco borrowed her bed for a few hours? Hermione would promise to change the sheets.

Her stomach grumbled, causing Draco to pop open an eye to look at her.

"What's up with you, then? Why are you awake and outside your flat?" He muttered.

"I forgot to do the shopping and I'm starving."

"Pretty sure you're not starving, Granger. Just a bit peckish, perhaps."

"Listen, Malfoy-"

"To what? Your complaining stomach?"

"Oh, shut it for once, will you?" She threw her hands in the air, firmly agitated. "I was going to suggest that you could spend the night in Gin's room and even come with me to get some food, but if you're going to act like the usual prick you are, you can just forget about it!"

Draco stared at her, both eyes now opened wide.

"You, you what?"

"I'm trying to help you, you prat."

"I-uh, okay, then."

"So will you finally shut it and get up?" He didn't respond but gathered himself to rise to his feet. She gave a solid nod in response to his questioning look and headed off for the lift. Draco followed quietly, eyes watching her movements carefully.

"So. . ."

"What is it, Malfoy?"

"Where are we headed?" They entered the empty lift and Hermione pressed the button for the lobby floor.

"That 24 hour store on Waylan."

"Okay." The silence was suffocating. They hadn't been left alone in a private setting since their school days, which had been about a decade ago. Both of their parents being in the upper class spectrum, they had ended up at the same boarding school and graduated together. It had been a shock when, almost five years later, she had walked into her building's lobby to see Draco and Blaise trying to fit a dresser into the lift. Then, of course, it had been even more shocking for her to walk into the Ministry for a job a year after that and end up being interviewed by Draco since Kingsley Shacklebolt (their head of department and the recently appointed Prime Minister) was out in France working on a different program for the week. Their interactions had only grown more stilted unfortunately. The rivalry between them in school over academics had now petered out into a strange tension whenever they were left alone.

_Ding._

They stepped off the lift, Draco waving Hermione ahead of him and she nodded her thanks. She certainly was thankful because now, walking ahead of him, he couldn't see the blush that tried to darken her cheeks.

"You're going to the wedding, right?" Draco's question caught her off guard and she turned to look at him with a confused expression.

"Sorry?"

"Blaise and Pansy. He did invite you to the wedding, didn't he?"

"Well, yes, he did."

"So you're going," he stated as if it weren't a question.

"Well, I hope to. I just have to, well, I need to find a date." Her hands wrung together as they walked. The sidewalk was dimly lit by the streetlamps and Hermione hoped he couldn't see the blush still staining her cheeks as she thought about the wedding. It had been a while since her last relationship and Draco had been there to see the entire thing fizzle out. Finding a date wouldn't have been particularly difficult if it weren't for the fact that Ron would be at the wedding as one of the groomsmen. He and Blaise worked together in law enforcement and had grown close, especially when Harry had left the precinct to try his hand at being a professor.

"I understand that," Draco said, casting a quick glance at her as they turned onto Waylan Crossing. "I haven't quite found a date myself, really. Too many women; so little time. You understand, Granger."

"Oh, yes, of course. I one hundred percent understand the struggle of finding a good woman in this city, Malfoy, because I'm quite gay," she drawled. He paused.

"So, that's the real reason why you and Weasley broke up. You were both too gay for each other." Hermione stopped and stared at him, eyes open wide.

"First off - Ron's bisexual, not gay. And, just because he's dating Cedric, doesn't mean I've miraculously become a lesbian."

"That's good to hear. I was about to be worried."

"Why would you be worried?" Draco's mouth opened, but he had no response. He simply pointed at the sign for the 24 hour store and started for the door. Hermione shook her head in confusion but followed nonetheless. The two strolled the aisles in silence. When they met up at the register with their finds, Draco insisted on paying for it all.

"You're lending me a bed for the night, Granger, it's the least I can do."

"These are my groceries, Malfoy. I can pay for my own groceries!"

"Oi," the older gentleman manning the counter called out over the two's argument. "Could someone just pay? It doesn't matter who; I'll take it from either of you." As Hermione opened her mouth to continue, Draco shoved his card into the man's hand. The swipe, chime, and click of the transaction being completed left Hermione speechless. After having his card returned to him, Draco clasped their two bags in his right hand and grabbed Hermione's hand with his left.

"Have a good night, sir. Thank you," he said, nodding his head at the man, who nodded back in acknowledgement, before dragging Hermione out to the street.

"What was that?"

"What do you mean, Granger?"

"You just took over everything!"

"I apologize then for buying you food."

"No, no, no. You can't be nice." Draco stopped them from walking. His fingers were tightly interlocked with her own and she looked down at them before bringing her eyes up to his face.

"Why can't I be nice?" He seemed genuinely confused and she almost ended the conversation there because she didn't feel like getting into another argument around two in the morning.

"You just, you can't."

"What's your solid reasoning behind this?"

"I, I don't have any."

"So, you're basing this assumption on no logic, no fact, no evidence. Is that what I'm hearing? If so, you have a lousy case in front of you, Granger." The two stared at each other for a minute before Hermione decided to take initiative. With all the strength she had, she turned towards their street and dragged him along with her. After a second of hesitation, he let himself be pulled along by the shorter woman.

When they had finally made it onto their floor, Draco seemed to turn towards his own door before remembering what he was doing. With a quick yank from their clasped hands - courtesy of Hermione -, he faced her door instead as she turned the key in the lock.

"Don't mess with anything in her room and everything's good, yeah?" Hermione closed and locked the door behind the two as their hands separated.

"Right, yeah, won't be a problem," Draco said as he set down the bags on the countertop. He took a look around the small kitchen and smiled at the photographs taped to the fridge. Hermione, Ginny, Harry, and Ron were all bundled up in their school uniforms by the frozen lake from back in their sixth year. There was a clipping from the newspaper highlighting Ginny's wondrous sports career and a photo booth strip of Hermione and Harry when they were about twelve or thirteen. Another photo from their school days was off to the side - their fall dance, fourth year.

Draco sucked in a breath as his eyes dropped to see Hermione holding a small bouquet of pink marigolds that somehow matched perfectly to her periwinkle dress. She was laughing, eyes directed to the left somewhere behind the camera. Her date stood at her side, one arm linked through her own and his free hand fiddled with the boutonnière pinned to his lapel. His own shy smile was pointed down at her. Dark eyes were framed with thick eyebrows that scrunched up in contentment. Draco recognized him as a highly popular athlete from a neighboring school - Viktor Krum. Draco had admired the man in youth even though they were only three years apart in age. He had a fleeting thought of how Hermione had managed to capture him as her date before his thoughts were interrupted.

"Would you like a sandwich or some crisps?" Hermione spoke from behind him and he turned to see her slathering butter onto a slice of bread and already munching on a few crisps. A smile started to creep across his face and he looked down.

"Sure, that sounds nice, thanks." Hermione grunted in response and continued making the sandwiches. Draco slipped into the living room. There were even more photographs in here and he found it amusing that quite a few of them were of just Ginny and Harry. On the coffee table however, there was a large frame showcasing a photo of Hermione and Ginny together. The two girls were at a pub, their arms thrown over each other's shoulders. Ginny's lip was curled up as if she were making a crude joke and Hermione was doubled over in laughter, hair pulled back which made it easier to tell just how hard she was really laughing. Her teeth shone pearl white, crinkles dotted along her scrunched nose and forehead, eyes shut tightly. Her fingers were clamped around a beer bottle which was almost entirely tilted 90 degrees. Draco didn't think he had ever seen her laugh so hard before in the entire time he had known her.

"Here you go." Hermione had entered the room, plates in her hands piled high with food. He smiled and leaned back. "Were you looking at my photos?"

"Well, yeah. I've never seen you look this happy before," he explained, pointing at the photo as he accepted the plate. She sat down on the couch behind him and motioned for him to join her.

"I was also totally drunk out of my mind and recently graduated, so of course I was happy." She shrugged, taking a large bite out of her sandwich. He followed suit, chewing for a minute.

"So, you were really excited to get out of there, huh?"

"That photo-" she pointed to the one he had been looking at. "-was actually from my university graduation. The one over there-" her finger pointed at a frame hanging next to the doorway. "-was from Hogwarts." Draco moved to go look at it before stopping to look back at her. She shrugged and motioned him towards it, taking another bite. He stood and made his way towards the smaller photo with his sandwich still in hand.

"But, yeah. I was excited to get out. I loved school, _really_ loved school, but I just couldn't handle everything going on there." Hermione sighed, pulling her legs up onto the cushions as she watched Draco lean over to look at the photo. It was of her and Ron, dressed for the graduation party his mother had thrown for the three of them. He had his arms wrapped around her waist and lips pressed to her cheek, mouth curled up in a smile as he did so. She had her eyes closed with a soft smile gracing her lips as she laid a hand on his chest and had her other arm snaked around his neck. A banner hung behind them and sparkled with an immense amount of golden glitter. Bright red lettering spelled out _'Congratulations'_.

"Everything?" Draco questioned as he straightened up and looked back at her. She was watching him, fingers curled around her half-eaten sandwich tightly.

"I, I was struggling to finish off the year with my usual grades-"

"I remember that. I would gloat every day because I was, like, two points away from being the top of the class."

"Yes, well, I was struggling because my family life had taken a rough turn." Hermione's face was stony. Draco immediately flushed.

"Oh."

"Mhm."

"What, what happened, if I may ask?" He had moved to sit back down on the sofa with her. She adjusted her position to turn towards him and set down her sandwich.

"I. . .I had to move in with my grandmother for a few months because my parents left for a business trip in Australia. Some sort of dental convention thing, I don't remember, but they were really excited for all the opportunities that would come with it. My grandmother ended up passing away in her sleep from health complications - something was wrong with her heart -, so when my parents tried to come back home early, they ended up passing away as well when, when their plane. . .it crashed. I moved in with the Weasley's about a month and a half before graduation," she choked out quickly. Draco's hand subconsciously reached up to land on her shoulder. His fingers rubbed gently, causing shivers to spiral through the thick fabric of her sweater down into the base layer of her skin. They both paused, each looking at the other. Hermione cleared her throat as she shuffled slightly in her seat and Draco removed his hand sharply.

"I, I'm really sorry. Like, about all that. I'm sorry. I was an ass to you during that time as well, I'm so sorry. I don't really understand the pain, but I can understand that feeling of loss."

"Th-thank you. And, it's fine. Life moves forward." She chanced a glance at him but his eyes were focused on his hands in his lap. "I. . .I heard about your dad. I'm sorry to have heard it."

"It's fine, I appreciate the sentiment though." He sighed. "But, it's just prison. He's not gone forever, but he fucked up and he has to own up to it. He knows that, I know that, we're working through it."

"How's your mum taking it?"

"Mother? She's. . .she's getting used to it." He didn't continue and Hermione knew not to press.

"We should get to bed, it's-" she raised her eyes to the clock on the wall. "Shit, it's almost three AM. Don't you have work at like eight?"

"I think I'm scheduled for nine actually, but you have a point. Sleep would be a really good idea right about now." The two stood at the same time and began cleaning up the mess they had made. Hermione showed Draco the door to Ginny's room and disappeared behind her own after mumbling a _'good night'_ in his direction. He simply nodded as her door shut and entered Ginny's room.

The girl seriously loved yellow. Yellow comforter, yellow curtains, sunflower decorations, and fifty million golden banners bearing the crest of her football team. Draco shook his head. Dear God, how did she get to sleep? It seemed like the room exploded in light. He made his way over to the bathroom and used it before coming back into the room to see a large orange cat perched on the bed. Draco blinked twice, looking from the slightly open bedroom door to the cat which had taken up the center of Ginny's bed.

"Uh, hello?" He took a step towards the bed. The cat gazed up at him lazily and let out a sly _'mreow'_ before it began to lick its paw. Draco was very confused. Since when did the girls own a cat?

He made his way over to the bed and held his hand out, letting the cat smell him. However, the cat seemed to have no interest whatsoever. It continued to bathe itself and Draco stood there for a moment thinking.

There was no room for him to lay with where the cat had lain itself. The couch in the main room was not made up for anyone to sleep on and it would be hard to explain to Hermione why he had chosen the couch over the bed in the morning. He could just ask her to move the cat herself since he didn't seem to get anywhere with it, and he didn't quite feel like getting himself bitten or scratched.

His fingers tapped against his thigh as he thought about the last option. It had only been about ten minutes. Surely, she couldn't be asleep already.

The cat let out a yawn, stretching out even more and closing its eyes contentedly. Okay, Draco was going to get Hermione.

The first time he knocked on her door, it was much too quiet. After a few more louder knocks, he heard a grumble before the door was wrenched open.

"Y'know, just because I don't have work tomorrow, doesn't mean I don't absolutely adore sleeping, Malfoy." Hermione's hair was even messier than before and it took Draco only a second to realize she had taken off her sweatpants. He forced his eyes to look up at the top of the door frame as his mouth worked to form a sentence.

"Uh, right, yeah, well, I love sleeping as well, Granger, and I _do_ have work in the morning. Only problem is, you see, there's this chubby cat taking up the whole bed and-"

"Oh, fuck, Crookshanks!" Hermione pushed past him to run into Ginny's room. Draco exhaled as he listened to Hermione chastising the cat. It had taken him by surprise to see her so undone. This whole night was a huge surprise he couldn't seem to get away from for even a second.

"Don't give me that look; I know this is your spot when Ginny's out but, right now, this needs to be Draco's spot, okay?" Hermione's voice carried out of the room as she tried to make the cat budge. A buzz filled Draco's head and slowly leaked down his body upon hearing Hermione say his first name for the first time. It wasn't a bad feeling. "Crookshanks, please!" There was a loud hiss and an angry _'mreow'_ before Hermione exited the room with a glare.

"He's being stubborn."

"I see that." Draco raised an eyebrow at her mutinous expression.

"One day, one really bad day, I'm going to just lock him in his crate for the night. Teach him a lesson he'll never forget. God, I spoil him so much sometimes that it's just gotten so bad now trying to get him to do anything."

"I'd hate to see what kind of spoiling you'd do to a child," Draco joked.

"Oh, shut it, Malfoy," Hermione retorted, rolling her eyes, but she still let out a small laugh. "C'mon, you can crash in mine."

"I-what?" Draco froze. Was she. . .?

"We're building a wall of pillows between us because I do not need to deal with a sleeper like Ginny; she kicks something ferocious. And, if you talk like Ron does or snore like Harry, you're going to get a mouthful of pillow," she warned, waving a finger in his face before opening her door farther and motioning him inside. "C'mon now, we don't have all morning."

"Look, I could just take the couch-"

"What? No way; that thing is not the best to sleep on, especially when you've got to go to work and put up with those blithering idiots. Been there, done that and I'm not going to put you through that terrible ordeal. Now, will you hurry it up? My eyes are shutting here!"

"O-okay, if you're one hundred percent certain. . .?"

"I am, Malfoy, it's fine. I wouldn't allow it if I wasn't." He shut the door as he entered and watched as she began to build the pillow barricade. As she readied the bed to her liking, he let his eyes wander.

Hermione's room was much darker than Ginny's. The walls were a brilliant maroon shade and the furniture was all mahogany wood. There were strands of christmas lights around the perimeter of the room that were the current light source and the desk in front of the window was scattered in an organized mess of paperwork, pens and pencils, sticky notes slapped onto bare surfaces, and her laptop front and center. In one corner of the room stood an ornate full length mirror and the wall surrounding it was covered in photographs.

From where Draco stood, he saw more photos of Hermione and Harry in their younger years, Ron and Hermione holding hands as they laughed at the camera, Hermione and Ginny at more pubs and various parties, then the four of them gathered for quirky group photos. A few people he didn't recognize had a photo with her pinned haphazardly in any openings it seemed she could find. There were two or three photos of Hermione with Viktor that were much more recent and Draco felt a heat drop into his stomach and a quiet jolt of jealousy.

He shook his head, trying to rid the feeling, and turned to see Hermione finally crawling back into her bed on one side of the barrier.

"Let's go then; lots of sleep to catch up on." Hermione snuggled into her personal pillow and patted the bunched up pile beside her. Draco moved slowly, careful not to do anything that might make her uncomfortable. As he pulled the blanket up to his chin, he inhaled deeply and sunk into the bed farther. The scent of clean linen, honeycomb, and a soft hint of vanilla quickly doused Draco into a deep sleep.

* * *

Hermione woke up to an odd feeling in her stomach. It was as if there was a force sitting on her belly, pushing down just so slightly that it wasn't painful but not altogether pleasant either. She turned her head to the side, keeping her eyes closed, and stretched out her legs. Reaching a hand up to grab whatever was on her, she paused.

That was an arm. It was a very nice arm. She let her fingers skim across the light dusting of hair on said arm. Huh. Smooth.

Wait a minute.

Why was there an arm across her stomach?

Her eyes immediately flew open to find Draco's face mere inches from her own. In an instant, her body tensed and she held her breath. The pillow barricade she had built was dismantled. There was a pillow on the floor next to her and she assumed the others were either kicked to the end of the bed or thrown off from his side.

His face was currently smushed against her own pillow; mouth agape and eyelids fluttering as he dreamed. She allowed herself to stare. His top lip was thin and the cupid's bow was deeply enunciated while his bottom lip dropped into a deep pout. To her surprise, his eyelashes weren't as pale as his hair, which was currently matted against his forehead. They were long and curled against his cheeks with a soft straw color that matched his eyebrows.

Hermione let herself exhale slowly through her nose after realizing that she had been holding her breath for quite some time. Draco's eyelids squeezed tighter shut and the arm around Hermione's middle tightened its grip. He breathed out and Hermione turned her face away, nose scrunching at the onslaught of morning breath.

"Hrm. . ." Hermione turned back to see Draco finally forcing his eyes to open. "Oh, oh my God!" When he saw how he had unconsciously positioned himself in the middle of the night, he flew back away from her and toppled off the bed.

"Are you okay?" She was leaning over the bed to look at him only a second later and he grunted in response.

"I'm sorry about that. I didn't realize that I was-"

"Malfoy, it's fine, don't worry about it. You didn't keep me up all night so consider it forgotten." He nodded, hands rubbing at his face. She turned to look at the clock on her nightstand. "What time did you need to be there by?"

"Uh, nine."

"Oh, fuck."

"What time is it?"

"Ten twenty-seven."

"Huh."

"You've gotta go, Kingsley is going to kill you." Draco's face drained of color as he thought about the last time he was late to work.

"Damn it, I'm gonna be stuck on filing duty for weeks. I'm sorry to just rush out of here, Granger, but you understand." He scrambled to his feet and rushed out of her room. Hermione sighed before pressing her fingertips to her temples, trying to massage away the strange feeling that currently rested in her chest. She climbed out of bed and set about remaking it.

"Hey, uh, oh. . ." Draco had peeked his head through the doorway, eyes falling on Hermione bent over grabbing at all the pillows scattered across her floor. He had forgotten that she wasn't wearing pants and the reminder flooded his brain with static. She stood back upright and turned to see Draco staring at her legs.

"Malfoy?"

"Uh, right, yeah," he muttered, shaking his head and meeting her gaze. "I was going to ask: would you like to be my date to the wedding?"

"Are you serious?" A pillow dropped from her arms and she clutched the other two tighter to her chest.

"Why would I joke about that? I just figured - I need a date, you need a date, people are stupid and annoying to deal with, and I think we've reached past the awkward _'we-went-to-secondary-school together-and-hated-each-other'_ phase."

"You've got a point."

"So?"

"Sure, yeah, let's do it."

"Alright, yeah, great." The two stared at each other for a moment. A loud _'mreow'_ shattered the silence as Crookshanks made his arrival, whining for breakfast to be served.

"Ah, yeah, I should probably get going. Kingsley'll have my head."

"Don't get yourself murdered," she called out as he left once more. "I'd like to have a date to that wedding!"

* * *

**_AN - I'm thinking of writing/posting the wedding with the focus on Draco and Hermione's relationship growth - which would more than likely lead into a full blown fluffy solid relationship between the two. I'd like to know your guys' thoughts though first and see if it would even be worth it to continue their little adventure in this universe. Please let me know your thoughts and thank you for reading! _**


	2. wedding

"Granger, c'mon now, we can't be late! How'd you think it's gonna look when the best man shows up late because his date couldn't get herself ready on time?" Draco was pounding on Hermione's bedroom door, having been let in by Ginny.

The redhead was currently nursing a wine glass as she leaned back against the kitchen counter, watching Draco's actions with a raised eyebrow. Her empty hand smoothed down the nonexistent wrinkles in her golden dress. A slit ran from her midthigh all the way down to the floor where the rest of the dress pooled contentedly. The few fine strands of hair that had fallen loose from the style piled high on her head blew across her face as the overhead fan creaked with every spin. Draco continued to ignore Ginny; instead, choosing to pinch at the bridge of his nose with one hand and lean against Hermione's doorframe with the other.

"Your annoyance isn't going to make her move any faster, ya know?" Ginny spoke before taking a large swallow of the rosè. "I'm honestly surprised she was awake on time."

"You're kidding me," he huffed before heading to the couch where he plopped unceremoniously.

"You're gonna wrinkle your suit throwing yourself around like that," Ginny commented before setting down her glass and heading into her own bedroom.

"Screw the suit if I don't even make it to the wedding!" Was his response and his fingers worked to loosen his tie. It was hot in the girls' apartment and his grooming earlier that morning was equipped for the chill he knew was going to be prevalent in the chapel during the ceremony. Pansy loved the cold and since it was a summer wedding, she had to have the AC on blast. The only reason why they weren't having the wedding in the winter was because she despised the slush and snow that came with the cold. She was a strange one, she was.

"Cool it, Malfoy, don't get your knickers in a twist." Hermione had finally opened her door to step out. Draco let out a sigh and turned to look at her but froze, breath caught in his throat and skin beginning to tingle. "What?"

"Sorry?"

"You're staring at me. What is it? Did I dress down too much? Do I need to dress down more? Is the colour not right? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I-" Draco had no words. All he could do was stare at the sight in front of him, fingers still caught in his tie. She was stunning. Her hair curled in loose ringlets and waves around her face, while her eyes shone against the golden hues of her eyeshadow and the slim, dark liner that shaped them to perfection. The dress she wore hung down to her ankles where strappy black heels could be seen under the soft red hemming. The bodice had spaghetti straps and was tight until it reached her hips and then dropped into a flowy skirt. Every couple inches or so, there was a simple line of light pink flowers wrapping around the skirt. The overall colour of the dress matched Draco's tie and the marigold he had pinned to his lapel. Just the knowledge of that fact was enough to make his palms start sweating.

Matching clothes. Dates. Wedding. Beautiful.

Draco couldn't think straight.

"Malfoy?" Hermione was snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"Right, yes, sorry, let's go!" He stood up quickly, retying his tie with shaky hands and starting for the door.

"Malfoy, what?" Hermione still followed even as confusion crinkled her eyebrows. Ginny reappeared in her doorway, lipstick clutched in her hand.

"Once Harry shows up, we'll be on our way! See you there!" She called after the two as they left the apartment. Once again, her wine glass was in hand and the door slammed shut.

"Malfoy, what was that in there?" Hermione struggled to keep up in her heels as Draco hurried down the corridor.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He repeatedly pushed at the button for the lift.

"Uhm, excuse me? I walked out and you just stared at me as if I had smeared the wedding cake down my body and claimed I was Queen Victoria reborn or some shit like that." Draco stopped pushing the button and looked down at Hermione, who was peering up at him with a baffled expression.

"I'm sorry, but what the hell goes through your frizzy head? Queen Victoria, really?"

"I'm just being straightforward - unlike someone else in this conversation!" She propped her hands on her hips and pierced him with a gaze so reminiscent of their school days that he almost burst out laughing. Draco could just see the thirteen-year-old version of Hermione chastising him for a lack of conversational skills.

Luckily for him, the lift doors slid open at last and he hastened inside. She followed quickly and they began the descent after the doors closed. It was silent between the two for a moment as Hermione eyed Draco suspiciously. Then, her mouth opened and Draco was quick to talk over whatever thought she had decided to voice.

"Granger, whatever is running through your head, I don't want to hear it right now. I'm a little stressed trying to get to this God damn wedding and making sure my best mate's most important day of his life goes to plan. Okay?"

"But, Malfoy, I just want to know why you-" The lift stopped at the lobby and the doors opened to find Harry, dressed to match Ginny. The reminder that Hermione was dressed to match Draco caused Draco's stomach to twist and he gritted his teeth. "Oh, Harry, Gin's waiting for you."

"Thanks, Mione. You guys look good. We'll see you there," Harry said as the pair switched places with him. "Malfoy." Draco nodded his head in response and the doors closed behind them.

"As I was saying-" Hermione started up again.

"No, no, not right now. Let's go, Granger." Draco took her hand in his and began walking out of the building. They made it down the block to the nearest tube station and found their way to the church. Upon entering, a shriek could be heard from the bride's quarters. Draco immediately recoiled, wincing.

"Is that. . .?"

"Pansy? Yes, it is. I assume something unpleasant must've happened." Draco headed for the room that housed Pansy and her bridal party, with Hermione in tow. Before they reached the door however, Blaise had appeared from another door down the hall and called out to the pair.

"Draco, mate! You will not believe how glad I am to see you!" He pulled Draco in for a hug and gave Hermione a blinding smile. "There's been a bit of an issue and we could use some of your suave intelligence to get out of it."

"I heard her classic banshee wail. What's wrong?" At that moment, the door to Pansy's room flung itself open. The bride stood there, hands braced against the frame, dressed in nothing but a slip and garter.

"I'm going to skin her alive!" Pansy's eyes burned with intensity and Blaise had to hide his face behind a hand, the humor of seeing his soon-to-be-wife drenched in malice a bit much for the overall mood of the day. Draco looked bored while Hermione had subconsciously gripped his hand tighter in hers having only met Pansy a few times before this moment and not sure what to expect.

"What the bloody hell happened Pans?" Draco decided to ask, waiting for the tantrum to continue.

"Well, Draco, darling dearest, since you so politely asked-" Draco rolled his eyes as Blaise continued to snicker quietly. "Fucking Cordelia Wytmer _bailed_ on me!"

"Your Maid of Honor?"

"Yes, my maid of honor! So, guess what that means hot shot?"

"You can't just shove a bridesmaid in that place instead? Call it a day?"

"Are you seriously that fucking daft, Drake?" Pansy stared at him as if he had grown a second head. "Then the numbers will be off. I only have three bridesmaids to go with the three groomsmen and Cordelia was supposed to walk with you down my bloody aisle on the best day of my entire bloody life!"

"Well. How unfortunate," he drawled in response. "What would you like me to do?"

"Find me a maid of honor!"

"What, you think I just have an entire phonebook full of women dying to be a maid of honor?"

"I don't care how you do it, Draco, just make sure they're respectible and care about making this day perfect!" She seethed at him before cutting her glare towards her fiancé. "Will you stop fucking laughing, Blaise? I'm distressed!"

"I know, love, I know, I'm sorry, it's just-" He paused as his eyes appraised her barely clothed form slowly. "Are you sure I have to wait until tonight?"

"Ugh!" And with that, Pansy slammed the door shut in their faces.

"Bloody hell mate, where am I supposed to find her a whole bloody woman last minute!" Hermione had remained silent at Draco's side but when he said that, she tugged on his hand.

"I'm right here, you know." The two men looked at her blankly.

"I'm a woman. I'm a guest at the wedding and the date of the Best Man. I could easily step in to be Maid of Honor." The sudden understanding that appeared on both of their faces almost made Hermione laugh. Had they really been some of the smartest people in their school? "Wow, you really are a bit daft, aren't you?"

"Granger, I knew there was a reason I liked you," Blaise said, reaching out to wrap her in a quick hug. "God bless you, you have no idea how much this means." He placed a kiss to her forehead before going over to Pansy's door and knocking. Hermione stood still, bewildered, because in her entire time of knowing Blaise, he had never been so intimate with her. Their school days had been spent at a distance, but when they were paired for assignments - which had been more often than not - the two got along swimmingly. The casual friendship between them continued even after graduation, but had never extended to much else. Of course, placating his fiancée and trying to make sure his wedding went to plan would be a reason for him to go out of his way to express gratitude.

"What is it now?" Pansy had reopened the door, hair now half pulled up in preparation for styling it. There were dots of makeup on her face ready to be blended. Blaise beamed at her, eyes sparkling with delight.

"We have a maid of honor."

"How much is she going to cost?" With a confused look from Blaise, she continued. "I figured if Drake found her, he must've put out an ad or something on Craigslist or whatever."

"Hey!" Draco protested, stepping up to begin arguing but Blaise's hand pressed on his chest to stop him.

"Nothing, love. She's a friend who's offered to help. Draco's date actually."

"Wait, Draco brought a date?" Pansy finally noticed Hermione. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry I didn't see you before. How the hell did he get you to come with him?"

"You know Hermione, Pans." It took Pansy a second, scrunching her face up as she thought. A soft smile finally graced her face and she stepped forward to clasp Hermione's hand in hers.

"Holy shit, yeah! I'm so sorry, I-"

"No, no, I understand! It's an exciting day and a lot's happened. Don't worry about it; just focus on your wedding right now." Hermione stopped her from going into an apology. She understood the stresses of weddings. Hell, she was going to be Ginny's Maid of Honor, already being subjected to Ginny's planning, and she and Harry weren't even properly engaged yet!

"I just," Pansy paused. "How did he get you?"

"Sorry?" Hermione's eyebrows hitched together. Draco cleared his throat loudly.

"Well, shouldn't you go do bride and maid of honor stuff?" He told them, his hand on Hermione's lower back pushing her forward. The skin tingled under her dress where his fingertips pressed in, and she shivered. Pansy sent him a searching look before pursing her lips and pulling Hermione towards her.

"Go cool off, Drake, you seem a little hot under the collar," she bit out at him with a hint of laughter edging her voice. Draco stuck his tongue out in return. Hermione, caught up in the confusing manner of friendship, was then whisked into Pansy's room to meet the bridesmaids and change dresses. "Now, dear, I do like this little number on you. It fits rather well, but you do need to match the others. How do you feel about green?"

"I-" There was no point in arguing as the hired stylist stepped forward with a green dress in hand. It was a shimmering emerald, falling to the floor in a satin pool. Hermione took it from the woman, heading towards the partition to change. The back of the dress was cut low, thin straps reaching from her waist up and over her shoulders to connect to the v-shaped neckline. There was a cinched portion of the silk around her waist that draped elegantly along her hips. She stepped back out to find that Pansy had already slipped her wedding dress on.

Pansy's dress was simple, which was a shock to Hermione. She expected a large train, multiple skirts, and maybe even a corset piece. Instead, it was a simple off-the-shoulder white dress. The sleeves ended right below her elbows, breasts slightly emphasized by the thick leather belt wrapped tightly around her torso. The skirt was a layered frill of lace and cotton with tiny, ivory details sewn in here and there.

"You look beautiful," Hermione breathed. Pansy's eyes darted to her, softening at the image Hermione presented. She was bashful, arms crossed loosely around her waist and cheeks flush as she took in the stunning bride.

"So do you, dear." Pansy clapped her hands together. "Now! Girls, this day is very important to me and Blaise. I expect that you're already well aware of this fact, but I do hope you will not forget it. Let's go out there and get married!"

The bridesmaids whooped and hollered, their fists raising in the air as a sign of solidarity. As the group exited, they chattered and giggled excitedly. Hermione waited for Pansy, the last two to exit.

"How are you feeling? Truthfully?" Hermione asked her carefully. Pansy only side-eyed her.

"Why, whatever do you mean?"

"Well, I know you are rather self-assured and independent, but every bride is nervous. You don't have to hide it just because you're usually always in charge." Pansy stopped and stared at her for a moment.

"How are you so observant, yet so blind?"

"What?" Hermione blinked.

"Nevermind. I, I am nervous, yes. But not quite. I just want everything to go right and it started out not going right so I'm more shaken up than I would've been, you know?"

"That's understandable. I'm here, though. I'm not going anywhere."

"You better not, Hermione, or I will find you and hold true to my promise." Pansy alluded to her threat against Cordelia. Hermione laughed and linked their arms together, much to Pansy's surprise.

"Oh, I have no doubts that you would. Just wear something else; this dress is much better white than red."

"I knew there was a reason I liked you." The twinkle in Pansy's eyes along with the strange mirroring of Blaise's earlier words struck Hermione speechless. She simply nodded in response and continued walking the bride to the main doors.

Pansy's father stood there besides the groomsmen and Draco. The bridesmaids linked their arms with their respective partners. Millicent Bulstrode with Marcus Flint; Tracey Davis and Theodore Nott; and, finally, Daphne Greengrass linked her arm with Ron's.

He had been standing with Draco, chatting quietly, before taking Daphne's arm with a warm grin. Looking up, he froze upon seeing Hermione. His gaze flitted between her and Pansy, still arm in arm. His eyes held the statement that he would be asking about this later that night and she nodded, understanding. Then, he smiled. A genuine, "I'm happy to see you" smile overflowing with compassion and familiarity. She returned it as Pansy slipped from her grip to go hug her father.

"Are you ready?" Draco's voice slithered along the slope of her neck, her hair having been pulled up into a gentle bun by the stylist. At some point, he had made his way to her, settling closely by her side.

"I do believe so," was her response as she turned to focus on him. The marigold pinned in his lapel that matched her original dress had been swapped for a pocket square nestled in his breast pocket and matched her maid of honor ensemble, along with the new emerald tie around his neck. His hand rose to her lower back, fingertips grazing over the bare skin before settling his palm flat on her spine.

"You're gorgeous, Granger." For what felt like the millionth time just that evening, Hermione was speechless. "Let's go."

They were the first two to enter. The lights were dazzling, sparkling off from the brilliant white decor and the smattering of gemstones layered here and there. Pansy wasn't entirely fond of flowers and thus decided to encase the room in collections of jade and silver instead. Hermione saw Harry and Ginny in one of the rows, peering at her quizzically. Cedric was stationed next to them however, which brought her attention away from the thoughts of trying to explain the situation to her best friends later on that evening.

Luckily, the hot feeling that had sweeped over her body upon seeing her ex-boyfriend's new partner was washed away when she caught a glimpse of Viktor Krum. He was smiling at her, eyes dancing with laughter and he nodded politely. She returned the smile and gripped Draco's arm just a bit tighter.

Their vows were splendid and unique. Hermione had been expecting the pair to be quite formal and uptight about everything, but there were plenty of inside jokes and teasing to soften the serious, intimate declarations of love and affection. It was an honor to be the maid of honor in such a wondrous ceremony and Hermione actually had to try and hold back her tears towards the end.

The reception was being held at Pansy's parents' estate. The wedding party arrived before the guests, eager to have their own small celebration together before those not entirely closest to them showed up.

"So, maid of honor, huh?" Ron had finally caught up with her. They stood by the refreshments tables, cups of water in hand. She glanced at him with a grin.

"Cordelia bailed and I wanted to help. Blaise is a dear friend and Pansy didn't deserve to stress on her wedding day," she responded casually, taking a sip from her cup.

"And. . .Malfoy?" The tone of his voice caused her to cough in the middle of swallowing and it took her a moment to breathe properly again. His eyes were light, shimmering with the same playful gaze that had caught her heart to begin with. Now, it simply reminded her of how far they'd come in their lives and together.

"What about him?" Hermione didn't want to play into the conversation his tone was leading to. There was a smug goading to it; nudging her to admitting something that might not be necessarily true.

"Mione, c'mon," he said, exasperated. "The way he looks at you. We've known it for years - Harry and I have tried telling you - but now, you're his date? What happened behind closed doors that you're not telling me, huh?"

Ron was referring to their school days and Hermione squinted her eyes shut against the onslaught of memories.

Her and Draco's academic rivalry had been just that at first but, by the time they were fifteen, it had evolved. It had started one day in November when Draco simply plopped himself down next to Hermione in the library, cracking open his notebook and beginning to work. She had stared at him as if he'd doused her in sewer water and he finally spoke.

"Everywhere else was overcrowded. You're silent when you study and I'm silent when I study, so this will work." From there, it had been about once a week he would find her and settle down to study. Then, it had been every other day. By the time their sixth year rolled around, she had also begun to seek him out to study. They didn't speak often and, when they did, it was to simply discuss their coursework. It got to the point where Ron and Harry started to notice and questioned her about the two getting closer.

"Oh, please, we hardly talk! There's nothing going on but studying," she would whine in response but the boys raised their eyebrows at her.

"Mione, are you really that oblivious? It's like he's trying to memorize your face, the way he looks at you," Ron had snapped back.

"Yeah, it's like how Ron-" The back of Ron's hand smacked into Harry's chest and the two shared a look that Hermione couldn't discern. "Uh, well, the point is, he's into you." Hermione had brushed their comments off but, when Ron had finally asked her out their seventh year, Draco begun to spend less and less time with her. He dived back into their competition and she had dismissed it as the pressures of graduation. Now, she wasn't so sure what to make of his actions.

She opened her eyes to see Ron staring at her with a softer look in his eyes.

"I don't understand what you're getting at, Ronald."

"Oh, you understand perfectly fine. The thing about you, though, is that you hate dealing with your own personal business and prefer it be left alone. Unfortunately for you, I'm not leaving this alone and you shouldn't either." Ron gave her a pointed look, downed the rest of his water, and then walked away, letting her think over his last statement. She didn't have long to think because Draco appeared almost immediately after Ron's departure.

"How was that?" His voice was low, almost pitched in concern. He didn't touch her but his hand wavered around her elbow for a second before slipping into his pocket. The movement didn't go unnoticed by Hermione who stiffened.

"It was alright. We're still friends, just sometimes it can be a little awkward." She took a small sip of her water. "He asked about me being the maid of honor and. . ." She trailed off, unsure if she should try asking him again because no matter what she told Ron, she did actually notice Draco's eyes. It was hard not to when they were always pointed towards her. And there was also the issue of their past history together. . . His avoidance of her questions earlier in the afternoon though made her wary to try again.

"And what?" He seemed unguarded now at least. . .she could always try asking.

"And. . .about us."

"Us?" His eyebrows hitched together. Her fingers clenched around the cup.

"We came together to a wedding. He wanted to know if there was anything, uh, happening- happening behind closed doors." The last part of her statement ran over itself on its way out of her mouth. She didn't want to look at him but felt like she had to, and so cast her glance upwards.

"I. . ." His face was loosely working to collect his emotions, his mouth opening and closing as it searched for words.

"I mean, I didn't tell him anything. Nothing happened, of course, to even bother telling him about. You understand, you were there. That night, I mean. Nothing happened!" Hermione rushed to collect herself but immediately winced. Why had she just backtracked on the subject she wanted to know about?

"Granger, I, I understand. Why are, why are you so flustered right now? Did. . .do you," Draco stammered out, pausing to lick his lips which had suddenly gone dry. "The way you said, do you wish something had happ-" The rest of his question was cut off as a flurry of activity announced the arrival of the rest of the wedding guests.

The two were separated as Harry and Ginny bombarded Hermione as soon as they saw her. Draco was swept away by a few members of Blaise's family, dogging him with their own questions.

The reception dinner was to be held in the gardens while the ballroom of the manor was being prepared for afterwards. Without expecting it, Hermione was sat down in the seat next to Pansy where the newlywed grinned at her.

"How are you feeling so far, maid of honor?" Pansy whispered in her ear.

"It's a lot to take in, but I'd do anything for you two," Hermione responded and Pansy looked at her with a strange twist of emotion on her face. The bride patted her hand gently, lacing their fingers together for a moment before letting go. Before dinner was to be served, Draco stood and the congregation fell silent.

"Well, I'm not one for speaking as Blaise is well aware but, he demanded a speech from me nonetheless." The two shared a look amid laughter from the guests. "I've known these two for quite some time, had the great pleasure of living with Blaise for about sixteen years - I'm going to go ahead and thank Pansy for taking him off my hands finally - and I've become much too attached to these thorns in my side and I'm glad they've found each other to stick to as well. I can only wish I have the luck of marrying my equal as they have been blessed with. I, I really don't know what else to say, I'm pulling this out of my arse-"

"Draco!" Pansy leaned across Blaise to smack Draco in the stomach with her napkin.

"Ouch! Hey, hey, okay, I apologize for the slip-up. I'm pulling this out of thin air, okay? I didn't quite plan ahead as I should've but, this is what you're getting. I love you both dearly, and please don't kill each other." Draco nodded at the crowd before sitting back down and being enveloped in a hug from Blaise. Pansy granted him a large Cheshire cat smirk and he returned it wholeheartedly.

Hermione felt immensely guilty. She had nothing intimate to share, but every bride should be given a speech by the maid of honor. At least, she believed that to be the case. So, she did what any good impromptu maid of honor would do and, as the laughter and applause died down, she stood. Draco, Blaise, and Pansy looked at her with slightly confused and curious expressions but she simply smiled.

"Hello, I wasn't asked to give a speech, nor have I prepared one, but I wasn't going to let the best man outshine me now. Both Pansy and Blaise are such incredible, magical, interesting human beings. They have their own outstanding qualities that are hard to find in anyone else, and you wouldn't want to see those qualities in anyone else anyways." Her eyes darted back at the couple but found themselves locked with Draco's once again. He stared at her, face slack but tight, and she felt herself flush. She blinked, dragging her eyes away to look at Blaise and Pansy.

"I personally believe that soulmates do exist. They do not complete you, nor do they give you worth. You are your own complete piece, your own worthy creation. Your soulmate is your adorning feature. Sure, the sky is beautiful, all glossy and clear with nothing to see but blue stretching into the heavens; but, add the stars. Now, there's blue exploding with hundreds of burning jewels and drawing you in with its exquisite sensory.

"You are both the sky all by yourself but you add the starlight to each others' skyline. I am so honored to have witnessed the creation of this union. Thank you for showing us all what we deserve to find in life. I hope only for your happiness and comfort." And with that, Hermione sat back down. Pansy had not cried through the speech but, when she pulled Hermione in for a bone-crushing hug, her eyes were red.

"That was beautiful. Thank you," she whispered against Hermione's hair.

"Anytime, Mrs. Zabini." The use of her new name had Pansy breaking out in a fit of laughter.

"I cannot believe I got saddled with a name that doesn't flow! You know how names typically flow? They just kind of sound right together; and, here I am with a name that doesn't! I miss Parkinson already," Pansy bemoaned jokingly, tapping Blaise with her elbow.

"Oh, boo hoo, love. You're just gonna have to deal with it," he shot back at her with a lilt in his voice. The food had been served in the time that their conversation had taken place. A server offered Hermione a glass of rosé which she accepted. Looking over, she found Draco already sipping at a glass of whiskey. How the hell had he found the time to do that?

Dinner passed by quickly. Hermione kept her limit at three glasses but watched as Draco made his way through what seemed to be three more glasses of whiskey and a flute of champagne. Fortunately, he didn't seem to be drunk, just happily intoxicated, which meant there would be no need to worry about a possible drunken outburst ruining the pleasant vibe. As everyone finished the meal, the party flooded into the ballroom to witness the first dance.

Hermione and Draco stood together at the front of the room and avoided eye contact. Blaise and Pansy's song of choice had been _'La Vie en rose'_ and its harmonious chords strung about the room as they began to dance. The pair were enraptured with each other as they spun about the floor. The song ended, as did the dance, to a smattering of applause. As the next song kicked in, a hand appeared in front of Hermione. She looked up to see Draco staring down at her.

"It's customary for us to begin the guest dances."

"Oh, alright," she responded before taking his hand gently. He led her onto the floor, grasping her hand a little tighter as they faced one another. His other hand slipped around her waist to draw her closer and she rested her free hand on his shoulder. They began to dance slowly and soon other members of the wedding party followed before the rest of the guests joined as well.

"So. . ." Draco started. "Earlier, were you saying-"

"Why were you staring at me like that?" Hermione interrupted.

"I-sorry, what?"

"At my flat, when I came out of my room. You stared at me. Your eyes, they were. . .it was like you were trying to memorize me or something." She had subconsciously used the phrase Ron had seethed at her so many years ago without realizing. They continued to sway to the music. ". . .that might be too poetic a statement to describe that, sorry."

"No, no, you're not wrong!" She inhaled sharply at his outburst and he blinked before quickly speaking once more. "I mean, it's not like I've never seen you before or anything. I've always known you were attractive, it's not like I've been living under a rock. It just, it was a really strong reaction to how good you look. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or anything."

"You think I look good?" Hermione would've stopped moving if Draco didn't continue to move her across the dance floor.

"I-yeah, yeah I do." The conversation ended as the dance came to a close and Draco's hands began to slip loose of her grip. He was starting to feel claustrophobic in the crowd. Luckily, his escape route approached in the form of Viktor Krum.

"May I borrow the maid of honor for old times sake?" The sight of Hermione's blinding grin convinced him to hand her over, but he let his fingertips graze her back gently as she slipped away. By the look she sent at him as she was led away, he could tell she was questioning the lingering touch.

He turned to go find Blaise and ran smack dab into Ron instead. The redhead was giving him a look he couldn't decipher but the body language was impossible to ignore. His arms were crossed across his chest, his chin raised, as if sizing Draco up. Cedric hovered by his elbow, a flute of champagne almost invisible in his large hand, and seemed just as confused as Draco.

"Can I help you?" Draco finally asked.

"Yeah, let's talk."

Hermione's laugh echoed off the dance floor where Viktor was twirling her. A sharp sting pinched in Draco's chest before he shrugged and followed Ron and Cedric towards a corner of the ballroom. Cedric shot Draco a polite grin, seemingly oblivious to the tension rising in Draco's chest. He didn't exactly want to get into a fight at his best friend's wedding and this situation made him anxious.

"So when are you going to tell her?" Ron's voice had an edge to it, but not the usual menacing tone that Draco was used to hearing from him.

"Sorry?" Draco was starting to grow weary of the word but couldn't think of anything else to say in response. He felt as if he had been apologizing and questioning things all day. Ron turned to Cedric, who had remained by his side.

"Love, would you mind giving us a moment?" Cedric nodded in response, squeezed Ron's arm, and sent Draco another polite smile and nod before heading off into the crowd. "Hermione."

"What about her?"

"Blimey! Do you really think I'm that stupid?" He paused. "Actually, don't answer that. I was a bit of a clod in school wasn't I. . ." He trailed off, looking somewhere past Draco's shoulder. There was a beat of silence until Draco cleared his throat softly.

"I'm sorry, but I really don't know what you're talking about," he explained.

"Seriously? I've watched the way you stare after her for years, mate. When are you going to tell her you're in love with her? It's been a while now, she deserves to know." Ron kept talking but Draco had tuned him out. There was a rushing in his ears, the blood had rushed down his body leaving his face paler than usual, and his fingers had unknowingly dug themselves into the knot of his tie, working to loosen the tight sensation suddenly grasping at his throat.

Love. In love with her. When was he going to-

"What do you mean, when am I going to- I'm not in love with her!" Ron stopped talking at Draco's outburst. The two stared at each other in silence before a large smile broke out across Ron's face.

"Right, yeah, course you're not," he drawled out. "But, you know, it wouldn't kill you to ask her out to dinner sometime. She'd 'preciate it, really." Draco continued to stare at Ron with a blank expression and finally Ron sighed. "Just ask her on a date, Malfoy. Trust me."

"You're her ex, why should I trust you?"

"You really think this is like the movies? That I have some despicable plan to embarrass you and make my move when you're properly bashed?" Ron asked incredulously. Draco's fingers quit pulling on his tie but remained fidgeting.

"Perhaps. I don't know you that well, Weasley, this could all be just a ruse."

"I hate to inform you, Malfoy, but I'm in a very serious relationship with someone who isn't Hermione," Ron explained slowly as if Draco didn't understand English, his eyes drifting back over Draco's shoulder and catching on Cedric who was speaking with Harry and Ginny. The redhead's face broke out in a lopsided grin and Draco resisted the urge to gag. Lovesick fool.

"So, tell me: why should I trust you?" Draco reiterated. Ron sighed and turned his attention back on the blonde.

"For one, I'm one of her bestfriends so I know what she likes. Two, I dated her as you're well aware so I can tell when she's besotted with someone. Even if that someone is you." Ron's eyes crinkled, nostrils flaring, and Draco realized how much this probably had to bother him. The two had never liked each other. Draco had to, begrudgingly, admit that he had been a bully when he was younger and unfortunately, Ron was an easy target. Thus, the relationship had been tainted ever since the beginning. Giving Draco the go-ahead to ask his bestfriend and ex-girlfriend on a date was probably killing the man. If Draco was honest with himself, it made the idea more tantalizing than it already was.

"Malfoy, Ron, what are you doing tucked away back here?" Hermione appeared beside the two, breathless with flushed cheeks. Draco's heart stuttered over two beats before slamming into a sprint of pounding blood and racing thoughts. She looked ravaged. His fingers looped themselves in the knot of his tie again as he eyed the crowd, searching for Krum; he had a sudden desire to have a quick chat with the Bulgarian.

"Just talking over the surprise we left for Blaise in his hotel room for later tonight," Ron shrugged. Draco's eyes shot to the redhead. It wasn't a lie per se; they did leave a surprise for Blaise, all of the groomsmen had worked on it, but that wasn't the topic that they had been discussing. The actual topic of their conversation grinned at them both, leaning forward conspiratorially.

"Oh? Do tell," she whispered loudly, pretending to be secretive. She caught Draco's eye and winked. The race his heart had been determined to run faltered.

"No way, blabbermouth. You're rubbish at secrets, you know!" Ron chastised and Hermione feigned surprise.

"Only sometimes! I'm good with the ones that matter," she argued back.

"Not chancing it, Mione. Now, if you'll excuse me, I would like to go dance. You two should also rejoin the floor, hm?" Ron sent Draco a pointed look as he brushed by, heading in the direction of where Cedric stood. Hermione sighed, crossing her arms and sticking her nose in the air.

"Bit of a prat, isn't he?" She muttered. Draco silently nodded before he held his hand out to her. She looked at it with raised eyebrows before glancing up at his face.

"What?"

"Would you like to dance again?" He asked and she swallowed heavily.

"Really? I didn't think you were a fan of dancing," she answered. He shrugged noncommittally.

"We're at a wedding, Granger. It's a bit expected." Hermione watched him for a moment before nodding, slipping her hand into his and letting him lead her back to the dance floor. They danced for another hour or so before Draco grew tense and irritated. He didn't exactly spend much time around other people, choosing instead solitude or small groups. When the fourth person accidentally bumped into his elbow, he sneered and led Hermione off the floor.

"Granger, I hate to say it, but this is killing me."

"I've noticed," she responded, trying hard to stop her lips from curling into a smile yet failing. He quirked an eyebrow at her before glancing around the room. Even though the crowd had thinned since earlier in the evening, there were still too many people for Draco to be comfortable.

"If you don't mind, I think I'll head out," he said, turning his eyes back to her.

"I'll join you. Let's go say goodbye to the lovebirds, shall we?" Hermione turned to find the newlyweds, Draco watching her in surprise. He hadn't expected her to join him but, at least now, he could play the gentleman and walk her to her door. With a noise of acknowledgement, she pointed towards a small bench where the two were sitting, heads bent together. Hermione started off, not waiting for Draco, and he huffed as he broadened his stride to keep up with her (which wasn't difficult in the slightest since she stood with the top of her head just at his chin and she was wearing heels). Blaise and Pansy looked up as the pair arrived, breaking out into differing grins; Blaise's warm and welcoming, Pansy's smug and bright. Draco chose to ignore the look Pansy flashed him and Hermione disregarded the question in Blaise's eyes.

"We were going to head out," Hermione started.

"Separately?" Pansy asked, voice pitched innocently but her eyebrows raised just so. Hermione and Draco stiffened beside each other.

"I was going to walk her home, Pans," Draco spit out after a moment of silence.

"Of course, Drake, what would your mother say if you didn't? All that etiquette training gone to waste. . ." Pansy lamented, eyelashes fluttering sadly as she turned and pouted at Blaise. Blaise was too busy trying to hide his laughter to take the bait she had slipped him and instead lifted a hand in salute to the two.

"Thanks for everything, you two. Especially you, Hermione. It means a lot to us, really." Blaise smiled widely before his attention slipped back to Pansy, her hand landing on his knee.

"Yes, really, thank you so much," she echoed with an equal amount of appreciation. Hermione bowed her head at the couple.

"Anytime. Thank you for having me. It was an absolutely lovely service," she responded before straightening up and looking at Draco. His features were blank, as if he were deep in thought. "We'll be heading out now. Thank you, again."

Blaise and Pansy waved as Hermione backed away, Draco following soundlessly. The two stood outside the grand manor, waiting on a car to take them back to their building. The sprawling countryside was dark, the only lights behind them from the many windows splashing orange and yellow squares onto the pavement in front of them. Hermione breathed in deeply; it wasn't often she found herself surrounded by fresh open air and she wanted to revel in it. The car arrived soundlessly, wheels spinning to a stop on the black asphalt, and the two climbed in. The ride back to their flats was silent; Draco peered out the window, fingers tapping against his thigh, and Hermione kept silent as well so as to not interrupt his clearly deep thoughts.

When they arrived at their building, Draco opened her car door for her and she quietly thanked him. His silence was starting to make her nervous. Had she done something wrong? Had she made him uncomfortable at some point during the evening?

Nevertheless if she'd done something or not, he offered his arm to her as she got to her feet. She blinked a few times before taking it carefully. The walk to the lifts and the ride up to their floor remained silent and she began to feel her cheeks flush. She didn't do well with silence and this was a heavy one, thick with. . .with _something_ ready to slam into her at any moment. As they made it to her door, she chanced a glance up at him. His own cheeks were flushed, eyes darting all over the place.

"Well, goodnight, Granger," he spoke at last, slipping his arm from her grip. Her mouth opened for a second before she snapped it shut again. A nod would suffice, then.

"Goodnight," she responded curtly, unlocking her door and slipping inside her flat. With a sigh, she rested her back against the closed door. She thought he might've. . .no, of course not. Hermione headed to her room, stripping once she had closed her bedroom door. With a grunt, she pulled her hair down from its pile atop her head and pulled on a sweater. Looking into her mirror, she sighed once more and twirled a curl around her finger. What had happened to the joy from earlier in the evening? Her head felt foggy and she wished desperately for another glass of wine. Instead, she headed for her kitchen where she dug around in her cabinets until she found the granola she'd bought the other day. With a frown, she took a harsh bite, crunching on the grain with a subtle vengeance.

A knock at the door startled her from where she leaned against her counter top. She brushed her fingers off on her sweater, laid her snack down on the counter, calling out to whoever was there.

"One moment!" Hermione rushed into her room, pulling on a pair of pajama shorts quickly. She dashed back to the door, unlocking and opening it to find Draco standing there positively green in the face and still in his suit. "Malfoy?"

"Dinner," was all he said, fingers twisted in his tie. She raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry? Dinner? What about dinner?"

"Would you. . .would you like to get dinner?"

"It's almost one in the morning."

"Not, not now. Next weekend. You and me. Dinner." Hermione blinked owlishly at him, her heart pounding as she finally realized what he was saying.

"Are you, are you asking me on a date?" The green color of his cheeks subsided as he paled instead. His eyes darted away from her face for a moment before refocusing on her, now steely and firm.

"Yes, yes I am. Granger, would you like to get dinner with me next weekend?" His voice shook just barely as he reached the end of his question but he miraculously kept a calm demeanor compared to how he'd first been when she opened the door. She smiled, a laugh slipping from her mouth.

"I would, yes."

* * *

AN - I did it! Finally finished it over a year later whoops. Life has been HECTIC. COVID didn't quite help matters and since I'm in college, life's just an even bigger mess of things. I'm actually working on a full chaptered story for my favorite couple (dramione if you couldn't guess) currently, not in this AU sorry, and I can't wait to post that as well! Unfortunately, I have been tested positive for COVID so my health and studies come first. I'd greatly appreciate it if you'd stayed tune for the full work! The title currently is "exhale, inhale, exhale". Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
